


frozen things they all unfreeze

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Budding Love, Comatose Syrah Syara, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will wake up.</p><p>She will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen things they all unfreeze

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'bruises' by chairlift.

"You can see her for a bit, Septimus. But not too long, all right?"

"All right. Thank you."

 

[ door closes. ]

 

"Syrah?"

 

"Marcia gave me some time off to visit you... I think it's because she wants to have tea with Marcellus again, but she gave me one of her patent glares when I asked her if that was why."

 

"... they say you might not ever wake up, but they're going to try anyway."

 

[ long sigh. ]

 

"I'm not that great at this, am I..."

 

"It's just that I don't know what to talk to you about." 

 

"Jen said I could tell you about what I'm learning, but I'm sure you know all of it already."

 

"And Beetle said I should tell you what's happening in the Palace and the Ramblings nowadays, but... things are a little crazy, and I don't want to stress you out. Things have changed so much since you were trapped by the Syren."

 

"So there isn't much I can..."

 

"Oh! I've got it. I learned something new from Marcia recently - something different. It's not a very  _useful_ piece of magic, but it's beautiful. I think Julius might have taught you, but I'll show it to you anyway."

 

"See? It's like fireworks... but in the palm of your hand. And the colours can keep changing - you can even make shapes with it. Beetle thought it was brilliant. Jillie Djinn threw a fit; she thought it was going to burn the Manuscriptorium down, but it won't. It doesn't hurt."

 

"I wish you could see it, Syrah."

 

[ door opens. ]

 

"Septimus... time's up."

"I'll be right out."

 

"I'll see you again soon, Syrah."

 

"... rest well."

 

[ footsteps, door closes. ] 


End file.
